


Luke "I'm Not Jealous" Skywalker

by MangoPudding9000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Din Djarin, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Gay Luke Skywalker, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Jealous Luke, Jealous Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Oblivious Din Djarin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: 5 times Luke felt a little jealous and Din didn't realize + 1 time Luke felt jealous and Din did something
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Luke "I'm Not Jealous" Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Star Wars before, but I hope you enjoy! This was born as I wanted to see more Luke being oblivious to being jealous only to realize that he's in deep love with Din.

Luke stood as calmly as he could while he watched the Mandalorian and his son. It was thanks to Yoda that he was able to Yoda that he recited that this was how Jedi did it. He still couldn’t believe the Jedi of the past had no problem taking children as he right now felt that he should just invite both to come with him from how much love surrounded the two as the Mandalorian spoke to the youngling.

It was only thanks to Leia however when the Mandalorian took off his helmet. Luke felt himself freeze as he willed all his blood to not flush to his face at the man.

His eyes are a beautiful dark brown that were so expressive as they showed unconditional love towards the child, his plush pink lips were in a frown Luke wishes he could make into a smile by running his fingers through the curly brown hair that was no doubt messy from wearing the helmet. And his voice, Luke would love to listen to it all the time.

Luke could already hear Leia and Han making fun of him for liking someone so fast. Not that they should talk, they fell in love after yelling at each other. At least he could say he felt something for the Mandalorian by seeing the extent of the man’s love for the child.

He thankfully didn’t flinch when he saw the Mandalorian turn to look at him, giving him a subtle nod to show his permission. Luke numbly gave his own nod back, glancing down when he saw how the child hugged his father’s leg.

‘Ask him to go with you,’ a voice in Luke’s head hissed, not wanting to miss the opportunity. ‘Ask him.’ Thankfully, Luke didn’t blurt it out as R2 rolled in sight and chirped at the child.

The child turned, cooing softly as he turned to look at the droid. Luke didn’t mean to listen but he could catch phrases as Grogu spoke to the droid, ‘Hello..Grogu…temple…nurse…Jedi?’ He blinked as the child, Grogu, lifted his arms to be picked up and he couldn’t do anything but listen.

Luke looked up once more, making eye contact with the Mandalorian. “May the Force be with you,” he said as a good-bye. He then turned to leave. As he walked down the hallway, he gently held Grogu against his shoulder then shifted him to the front when they stepped into the elevator.

He didn’t know if the youngling meant to, but memories started to flash through the force of the father and son’s journey. The Mandalorian saying the child is under his watch, the child cooing softly as his father spoke to him even if it seemed that Grogu might not understand, the Mandalorian buying broth and soup, sometimes candies, for Grogu, catching frogs before carefully feeding him, dressing and bathing him when they had the time, whispering something in a language Luke didn’t know while pointing at the stars, the joy Grogu felt as the Mandalorian expressed pride for Grogu when he used the force.

“Dank farrik,” Luke whispered under his breath as the elevator opened. Artoo was already rolling towards the X-Wing but Luke stayed in place.

Grogu seemed to hear him, glancing up at him in shock at his words. Another memory popped up, of the Mandalorian reassuring Grogu that he wasn’t angry, calling him special.

“I’m not angry Grogu,” Luke reassured as he gave the youngling a smile. “I just- Do you think your father would be willing to join us? I don’t want to separate either of you… I think, that was one of the mistakes the old Jedi did.”

Grogu seemed to perk up, cooing as he patted Luke’s chest. ‘Yes, go, up,’ Grogu chanted into the force making Luke laugh.

“Alright, alright, let’s just hope he wants to come too,” Luke snorted. “Artoo, come on we’re going back up,” he called out to his droid who was already waiting in the X-Wing.

Artoo beeped a couple of choice words making Luke’s jaw drop as he nervously glanced at Grogu who in turn glanced up at him. “Artoo, there’s a child here,” Luke hissed before flushing when Grogu giggled. “Don’t use those words okay?”

Grogu nodded in agreement, giggling more as the droid let out a few more choice words. He waved his little claw at the droid, giggling when the droid’s words softened for him.

“Artoo,” Luke huffed a little scandalized that he would say that in front of the child. “You better be on your best behavior when we’re in front of them,” he warned and received a few choice words. “No, you aren’t always a model droid.”

This made Artoo shriek his argument before letting out what sounded like a huff and leaving the elevator before Luke could step out. Luke gave Grogu a small smile to which the child giggled.

The three walk into the bridge and Luke pauses when he sees it is only the two Mandalorians in blue painted armor, both staring down at him.

“Why didn’t you leave jetii?” The one with what looked like an owl painted on her helmet coolly asked. “You have the child.”

“I wanted to talk with his father first,” Luke calmly answered as he glanced around. “Is he still here?”

The other Mandalorian let out a scoff and something in the same language from the memory, though she sounded angry. Luke glanced at the one with the owl who let out huff. “Check the medical bay or the cafeteria,” she grumbled.

“Thank you,” he nodded and frowned when she also turned, murmuring something under her breath to which he was certain was an insult. He turned around and glanced at Grogu. “Rude,” he grumbled under his breath and smiled when Grogu giggled.

The three made their way to medical bay first but no one was there, so they went to the cafeteria. Luke smiled as he could see Grogu perk up, which meant they were close to the Mandalorian. He was about to walk in but stopped when he heard they were talking.

“-it easy Mando,” a woman’s voice suggested. “Look, just come back to Nevarro with me.”

Luke felt his heart clench with something as he wondered if maybe the Mandalorian already had plans. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t have a second to think about it as R2 rolled right in. There was a screech as R2 rolled right back out the second he rolled in.

“Isn’t that the jedi’s droid?” Another woman’s voice asked.

Luke felt himself panic as he could hear the people walking towards the door. His heart raced more as the tall beskar covered man walked out. He felt a bit of disappointment to see the helmet was back on, but that was quickly pushed down when he realized that the visor looked down at Grogu then up at him.

“I thought you left,” the soft voice was hidden behind the voice modulator, but Luke could still hear the surprise, well feel it through the force.

“I- um,” he stammered before flinching when Grogu practically threw himself out of Luke’s arms so he could hug his father. “We came back,” he explained.

The Mandalorian reacted quickly, arms reaching out as he caught the child. “Don’t do that,” he gently scolded before looking up at Luke. “Are you not going to train him?”

“No,” Luke blurted feeling that it was harder to speak with the visor directed at him. That was until anger started to swell from the Mandalorian before he quickly shook his head. “I mean, no I’m not not going to train him,” he nervously laughed as he gulped. “I actually wanted to talk to you,” he hummed.

That made the other confused as he paused, glancing down at Grogu then back up at Luke. “Okay,” he murmured before he glanced at Artoo who was now hiding behind Luke. “That’s your droid?”

“Yup,” Luke nervously smiled as he watched the Mandalorian hesitantly nod before tilting his head, signaling for Luke to enter.

The four quietly walked into the room and Luke felt his heart squeeze when he saw the women and remembered the three were having a conversation before he arrived. “Hello,” he nervously greeted.

The two women shared a glance before the woman with a braid gave a nod before she looked at Mando. “I’m going to make a call,” she stated.

Mando nodded as he put Grogu down watching as the kid waddled over to the woman with the band tattooed around her arm and lifted his arms to be picked up.

“Hey flyboy,” the woman greeted with a raised eyebrow before she leaned down and picked up Grogu. “Cara Dune of Alderaan,” she introduced herself and walked to stand next to the Mandalorian.

Luke felt his heart drop as he realized this was the woman who was inviting Mando to Nevarro. “My condolences,” he softly murmured. “My sister is from Nevarro.”

“Thank you,” she hummed before she snorted. “Oh I know she is, like I know who you are,” she said. “Luke Skywalker, New Republic golden boy.”

Luke flushed as he realized she knew who he was. “Oh,” he simply said before he cleared his throat. “Well seeing as you both are Grogu’s parents-“

This made Cara throw her head back cackling as she shook her head. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go feed the little womp rat-,” she laughed as she walked away with Grogu. “Hey! Fennec! Help me find something for the kid!”

The other woman, Fennec, glanced over before she nodded and walked to Cara. The two went into the kitchen, leaving the Mandalorian and Luke alone. The Jedi gulped as Mando’s visor went back to look at him.

“What did you want to talk about?” the Mandalorian asked, straight to the point no doubt worried about what Luke was going to say.

“I’m sure you know the legends and stories of Jedi taking children from their parents,” Luke started, watching as Mando did a small nod. “Well, I don’t do that. And I wanted to invite you and your family to come with us, so I don’t separate you.”

This made the Mandalorian pause as he glanced to the side before he turned to Luke again. “Another Jedi, she said Grogu’s attachment was dangerous,” he slowly brought up. “That it could put him in the darkness?”

Luke felt his fondness for Mando grow. “The dark side,” he corrected before he shook his head. “I have attachments, and I think they make me stronger. It’s about finding balance; I want to teach that to Grogu. You don’t have to say right now, but I think it would be good for Grogu and you to see that it isn’t wrong.” ‘And me, because I’ll be close to you,’ his mind betrayed him. He stomped it down as he waited for a response.

The Mandalorian slowly nodded about to answer but they both jumped up at the sounds of something crashing from the kitchen. Cara and Fennec calmly walk out before throwing rations to Mando and Luke. “The kid’s trying to eat a grater,” Fennec hummed.

Luke bit his lip to not laugh as Mando let his head fall while a long exasperated, but fond sigh escaped him. “Thank you,” he nodded and went to leave before he looked at Luke. “I’ll think about it,” he simply said before he hurried to the kitchen. Luke couldn’t help but watch as he walked away before he stiffened when he realized the women were watching him.

He pushed down whatever that feeling was as it came back. He wouldn't be rude. “I- my offer is to you as well,” he quickly said as he glanced between the two. “As the child’s mother-“

This made Cara cackle again as she nudged Fennec with her elbow. Fennec raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I’m not the kid’s mom,” Cara managed out as she took a deep breath. “I’m Mando’s best friend, and if anything the kid’s aunt. I’m here to help him save the kid and help him get to Nevarro in case he wants to continue working with me and his other friend. Besides, he need to save up money for a new home, his ship got blown.”

“Oh,” Luke didn’t want to admit that his heart elated, and a seed of hope planted itself right in the center. “I’m sorry for assuming, I um, yeah,” he lamely murmured then winced. “When did that happen?”

“When I was with him,” Fennec answered, raising an eyebrow as if daring Luke to challenge her when he looked at her.

“Oh,” Luke felt the seed be flicked away as he scanned her. “With him?” he squeaked out, the feeling in the pit of his stomach returning again.

Cara bit her lip as she elbowed Fennec again. This made Fennec smirk as she nodded slowly. “I see what you mean,” she snorted as she glanced at Cara. “He’s hopeless. We were fighting to protect the kid… I’m his ally, I don’t know if I’d consider him friends. It’d depend on what my friend says.”

Luke blushed and pouted as his ears burned a bright red as the feeling went away. He couldn't believe they were teasing him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he murmured as he looked away from their smug smirks.

“Hey no one’s judging you, he’s not a bad catch,” Cara snorted as she lightly punched his arm. “He’s just not my type.”

“Same here,” Fennec scoffed as Luke’s pout couldn’t help but turn into a smile. “See? Hopeless.”

“I am not,” Luke huffed, but he couldn’t help the goofy smile as he glanced at them. “…Is he single?” he asked as quietly as he could.

Cara and Fennec shared a glance, both snorting as they shook their heads before Cara nodded. “Yeah, and I’m pretty sure you’re his type,” she said before glancing when Mando walked in holding Grogu in his arms.

Luke only let out a squeak and blushed deeper, wondering what exactly that meant.

“Cara,” Mando sighed a little exasperated and turned his head towards her. “What did you do to the Jetii?”

“Nothing,” Cara huffed defensively before snickering as she nudged Fennec. “Right Fen?”

“Right,” Fennec snorted, glancing at Luke who flushed more. “Should I tell him then that you’re not going with us?”

Luke frowned, wondering who’s him and ignored the amused glances the women gave him. His heart raced when he noticed Mando turned to look at him.

“Is it really okay if I go?” he hesitantly asked, glancing down at Grogu. Luke could feel the fondness grow in the air as Grogu softly cooed at his father.

“Yes,” Luke whispered, smiling shyly when Mando’s visor was directed back at him.

The Mandalorian slowly nodded before he glanced at Fennec. “Yeah, and thank you, both of you for everything,” he said as he shook their hands.

“Hey, anything for a friend,” Cara snorted, her eyes flickering to Luke for a brief second. And Luke would not admit that he gave her a small glare and squirmed at her knowing his crush. “Call if you need anything, and visit. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” he huffed then shook Fennec’s hand.

“It was fun,” Fennec hummed before she nodded too. “Come when you can, I know he’ll want to meet the little one.”

“I will,” Mando nodded before he glanced at Luke.

“You’re not going to say buy to the other two?” Luke asked, wondering if they should stop by the bridge first.

This made the women snort and Mando sigh as he shook his head. “If anything, I’d rather get out of here as soon as possible,” Mando answered.

“Oh, then come on,” Luke beamed and waved bye to the two. “May the Force be with you,” he said, glancing at Cara and Fennec before he left with Mando.

Artoo glanced up, beeping loudly as he went towards Mando. The Mandalorian in turn put his hand near his blaster which made Artoo squeal and roll ahead.

“Please don’t shoot my droid,” Luke laughed before blushing in embarrassment when Artoo let out a few choice words. “Artoo!” he hissed, and glanced up at Mando. “Do you speak binary?”

“No, I don’t know droidspeak,” Mando answered as he walked into the elevator with Luke. He glanced at Artoo then up at Luke. “I don’t like droids,” he bluntly stated.

Luke winced at the sentiment, and blushed more as Artoo let out a few more choice words. “I- he’s a good droid. I trust him,” he said hoping this would help the Mandalorian be a little more, calm with Artoo.

Mando didn’t say anything, which Luke felt himself grow more nervous the longer the visor didn’t move before Mando hesitantly nodded. “Then I’ll try to be, nice,” he said as if it pained him. “I won’t shoot him.”

“Thank you,” Luke chuckled in relief, and lightly kicked Artoo when the droid let out a couple of soft insults. “He says thank you too,” he lied.

This made Mando snort as he tilted his head. “I might not speak droid, but I know that wasn’t a thank you,” he huffed.

Luke couldn’t help but blush knowing that he made Mando snort. “It wasn’t, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” he teased as he stepped out of the elevator with Artoo right on his heels.

“Thank you for sparing me,” Mando deadpanned, no doubt rolling his eyes under his helmet.

Luke couldn’t help but laugh as he lightly nudged Mando. “You’re welcome,” he snickered. He watched as Artoo was loaded into the ship before blushing when he realized there was only one seat. “Oh um, I- don’t know how we’re going to fit,” he murmured and rubbed the back of his neck.

Mando quietly walked up to the X-Wing and glanced in then glanced at Luke. “You can sit on my lap,” he calmly said as if this wasn’t something intimate.

Luke almost choked on the air from surprise but his foot did slip on his cloak as he climbed up the wing. It was only thanks to Mando’s hand reaching out faster than Luke could react that he didn’t fall. The Mandalorian pulled him upright so he was standing on the wing.

“Careful. Are you sure you should be wearing a cloak?” Mando asked, as he tilted his head again. Grogu giggled in his arms as he clapped and gently tapped his arm.

“It helps with my entrance,” Luke joked and felt a little bit of disappointment when Mando let go of his hand. “I- You wouldn’t mind if I sat on your lap?” he hesitantly asked.

Mando glanced down at the cockpit before he slowly shook his head. “We wouldn’t fit any other way,” he hummed. “You and Grogu fit on my lap,” he stated.

Luke prayed to the Force that his blush would just die down and hoped that he wouldn’t have any thoughts while they flew, or any dreams later on. “Right, um yeah, alright,” he said as he nodded.

He watched as Mando climbed into the seat before gently placing Grogu on one knee then glanced up at Luke expectantly. Luke took a deep breath before he climbed down and did not turn around, trying his best to ignore the mixture of coolness from the beskar, and the warmth from the Mandalorian.

“Snug,” he tried to joke, though it came out nervously. Mando simply hummed before glancing up when they started to fly up and out of the cruiser. “I’m guessing the seatbelts won’t fit all of us?” he asked in an attempt to distract himself to the fact that he was in the Mandalorian’s lap.

The Mandalorian tried before he shook his head. “No,” he said before he wrapped both his arms around Luke and Grogu to act as their seatbelt. “Is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah, good idea,” Luke gulped as he chewed his lower lip. This was the opposite of distracting him from Mando. He tried to focus on flying, but there was now more warmth from Mando’s arm around his waist. This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
